


From a Hemlock Tree

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [35]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Gen, Hypothermia, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Janus never got to apologize for how he’d spoken to Virgil that last day before he had left them for the Light mindscape. And now it seemed he’d never get the chance.Title from the poem “Dust of Snow” by Robert FrostThis is a continuation of/alternate ending to another fic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	From a Hemlock Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cause it's too cold for you here and now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248927) by [KaytiKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty). 



> Rated Teen for Remus because Remus. No explanation necessary. Also...not my best work. Sorryyyyyy.

“R-“ Janus broke off, coughing harshly. His lungs felt like they were covered in tiny shards of glass, stabbing them whenever he so much as shifted his position. The blanket did nothing, seeing as how he wasn’t warm enough to transfer any heat to the cloth.

”Remus,” he managed to gasp out, but no, it wasn’t loud enough. He tried again, but only a whisper of air escaped him. “Help,” he breathed. “Help. Help.”

Any energy to cry for help that he’d had was quickly fading, and his hands fell limp at his sides. A face flashed through his mind, and he inhaled sharply.

“Virgil....”

He never got to apologize for how he’d spoken to him that last day before Virgil had left them for the Light mindscape. And now it seemed he never would.

Time became a blur, and just as he could no longer keep his eyes open, a voice echoed through his room.

”Jan? What are you-oh my god. Oh my god. Remus!”

There were hands on him, burning hot against his freezing skin, and he whined, trying to roll away from the searing touch.

”Jan? Can you look at me, please? Open your eyes. There you go.”

He blinked, eyes adjusting to the light suddenly flooding his room. “Vir...gil?”

”Yeah, it’s me,” the voice said, a bit breathless with what sounded like anxiety bordering on terror. “You summoned me in the middle of a video, or I would’ve been down faster. Shit, Jan, it’s freezing in here.”

”Hey, Double Dee!” Remus crowed, tearing into the room like a whirlwind. “It’s cold. Are we trying to get hypothermia? Will my skin crystallize? We should ask Logan about what hypothermia does. Can snakes show signs of hypothermia or do they just freeze? Can snakes get frost bite? Do you think his scales are going to fall off?”

Janus could hear the undercurrent of genuine worry in Remus’s voice and raised a hand weakly to interrupt him before he worked himself into a frenzy. “Calm,” he managed to croak.

Remus shut his mouth with an audible snap.

Virgil tugged Janus into his lap gently and gestured at Remus. ”Okay...uhm...Rey, I need you to get Logan. He'll know what to do. Okay?" After a moment of nothing but blank staring, Virgil reached over to shove the other side's shoulder. "Get Logan, Remus!”

The creative side sped off, not even bothering to close the door behind him on his way through.

Virgil turned back to Janus. "Stay awake. You're gonna be okay."

Janus's eyes started to slip closed, and he sank back into the warm darkness.

_"You're gonna be okay. I promise."_


End file.
